Another meeting
by imcanadian1
Summary: Another meeting between Jack and Nina. Jack's addicted to heroin, Nina is still alive and working for someone.
1. Chapter 1

« Hi, Jack. »

The woman slowly walks around Jack staring him down and studying him. He stares right back at her defiantly. He does not reply. His hands are cuffed tightly behind his back; two huge guys are holding him by the arms. Another one is standing a foot away with a gun pointed at Jack's head. Jack is in obvious pain. He can't seem to stand straight and his breathing is laboured. The three guys were beating him when the woman walked in.

"Long time no see." She adds quietly. "So how has your life been?" There's still no answer from the restrained man so she switches to a subject that will surely set him off. "How's Kim?"

He looks up at her and says quietly in a menacing voice "If you ever come within 100 feet of my daughter, I swear to God I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and I _will_ kill you. But before I kill you, I _will_ hurt you so bad you'll be begging for death."

She stops her pacing and laughs derisively "You're in no position to be threatening me, Jack."

She nods at her men. The one on the left lets go of Jack and steps in front of him while the one on the right steps back from Jack. He smiles evilly and says "My name's Joe and this is my friend Tim. We're going to make you cry." He hits Jack in the stomach and the ribs five times. Jack falls to his knees; he's bent over and wheezing. Then, Tim kicks Jack in the face. Jack grunts and starts coughing up blood; he falls painfully to the ground. They step to either side of him and the woman approaches Jack.

"Lift him up to his knees," she orders her men. They do so and Jack grunts. He continues to spit huge globs of blood on the floor.

"What do you want, Nina?" Jack asks quietly. Nina looks down at him with a small smile on her face. He was so sexy even when he was being beaten. "You're getting in the way, Jack and my employer really doesn't like it. He wants to meet you, the great Jack Bauer. Only, you don't look so hot right now."

She loves being in control of this man. When they were dating, her favourite sex position was on top and holding his arms down. Seeing him in cuffs again was making her hot. Only he didn't look too good; he was sweating profusely and showing signs of his beating. She walked to his left side with a small knife. She approaches his arm slowly and cuts off the sleeve at his elbow. She sees exactly what she expected to: track marks. She's in shock. Of course she was told about his addiction but she had to see it to believe it. Jack is addicted to heroin. During her whole little revelation, Jack flicks his eyes around the room. He's studying his surroundings. He's in a warehouse, probably downtown L.A. There are some tables and chairs, pillars, a couple phones and a laptop. The light comes in through a couple dirty windows and some lights hanging from the ceiling. He's concentrating on his breathing and only notices Nina's actions when she slowly, sensually touches his inner elbow. He looks up at her expecting to see her mocking his weakness. He hates this humiliation; he does not want her to see him like this. Their eyes lock and she sighs. "When was the last time you shot up?" He stares at her for 15 seconds. His defiance earns him a slap in the face from Tim. He looks down and says "10 hours." She turns to the man standing behind Jack and tells him " He needs another fix. Get him ready." Jack starts to protest and this earns him a kick in the groin. He doubles over in pain. Tim and Joe drag him to one of the pillars and they make him kneel under a metal ring bolted to the pillar. They uncuff his arms and recuff them over his head. The ring is so high up, he's painfully 'standing' on his knees. This is putting a lot strain on his beaten ribs. Nina and her third man approach with a tourniquet and the drug. Jack looks up and he's panicking. "Make your left hand into a fist." Nina orders him.

"Nina, don't do this. I'm trying to quit. _Please_." He hates to hear himself beg to her but he does not want this fix.

"I can't have you going into withdrawal on us Jack. Now, make your hand into a fist so we can find a vein. Fighting us will only make you hurt more."

The third man is tying the tourniquet tightly around his tattooed bicep. Nina can't stop herself from looking at his tattoos. They are so hot. She notices his new one. He didn't have that one when they were dating. It must be a souvenir from the Salazaars. He's not making his fist into a fist so Joe and Tom start hitting him in the stomach. They are kicking and punching him. He tries to bend over to ease the pain but his restraints do not permit him. A loud crack is heard as Jack's ribs break and he screams in pain. Nina injects the drug into his vein. He involuntarily squeezed his fist during the beating. It takes two or three seconds for the fix to hit him. Nina grabs his chin and watches his reaction. Jack arches his back and rides the wave of ecstasy. His pupils become tiny and his eyes start to droop. He stares at Nina through the haze of the drug and falls asleep. His whole body goes limp.

Nina lets go of his head and it falls limp against his chest. "Untie him and load him into the van, boys. The Boss wants us to bring him Jack. He will be pleased with us." The boys get to work immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack was slowly waking up. He tried to move but found he was unable to. His hands were tightly bound behind his back. He started to get up on his knees so he could look around. His memory came back to him slowly. He had been caught by Nina. She had given him a fix and he had fallen asleep. Where was he? He looked around. He was in a tiny room with no windows and only a light bulb on the ceiling. The walls were made of concrete and the ceiling was 6 or seven feet up. The room was barely 8 feet by 8 feet and it only had one old mattress on the ground. It had no other decorations. He looked at the door. It was made of metal and it had no doorknob. He couldn't help wondering how long he had been out of it. Usually he would sleep for 5 hours after he fixed. He figured it was 8 pm or later. CTU would be looking for him. He couldn't think of what to do. Maybe he should try to get their attention by banging on the door? He decided to wait it out and sit against the wall facing the door, that way they could not catch him by surprise when they came to get him. He hoped it wouldn't be long, he hated sitting doing nothing. He waited.

Elsewhere…

"You gave him a fix at 3 pm?"

"Yes sir." She answered immediately. "I had to. He's hooked and he would've been going into withdrawal soon…"

"We could've used that to our advantage. He would've given us info in exchange for a fix. Addicts will do anything for a fix. Anything."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think it through… I just thought it would give us some time and when he's under he can't escape..."

"Enough!" He ordered her. He was getting angry. They'd better get him while he was angry. It would bring him lots of pleasure to try to get Jack Bauer to talk. "Nina, take 4 of my men and bring him to me. Don't be gentle. Let the boys have a bit of fun before he's brought to me. That's an order." "Yes sir." She got the four meanest men the Boss had and brought them to Jack. He should be awake by now.

Jack was jolted awake by the sound of the door opening. How long had he been sleeping? Four men walked in and he could see Nina at the back standing in the hallway. Joe and Tim were there and two other men he had never seen before. They were all huge, the bodyguard type. He had no doubt about their presence. He started getting to his feet but before he could go very far one of them approached and kicked him in the stomach. All the air left his body and he grunted. A second later a huge fist connected with his jaw. He fell to the ground. He barely had the time to catch his breath before he felt himself being lifted to his feet. Two men held him while the other two took turns pummelling him with their fist. He screamed as his nose was painfully broken and blood poured down his face and shirt. Then, they kept punching him in the ribs. He couldn't help screaming in pain. One of the men walked around him and punched him in the back. He grunted in pain. He then grabbed Jack by the hair and forced him to look up. Nina had been watching silently and finally ordered them to stop. The boss would be happy with this. She approached him slowly, studying the damage they had inflicted. He definitely would be happy. Jack no choice but to look at her. It felt like they were pulling out his hair.

"How're you feeling?" she asked him. Jack stared back coldly and did not answer her. The fourth man stepped up to him and grabbed his broken nose. He screamed and screamed. More blood poured down his shirt. "Now Jack, answer me or he'll do that again." She warned him. "How the fuck do you think I am?" he answered her. 'What a fcking btch!' he couldn't help but think. "Ok boys. He seems ready to talk. Let's go!" Jack was dragged out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Every movement jolted his broken bones. He was in pain. His torturers did their best to make him hurt more; they "accidentally" dropped him on the floor, they "accidentally touched his nose when they picked him up, they "accidentally" kicked him in the ribs. Every one of these "accidents" was followed by a high pitched scream from Jack. He tried to remember by which way they had come but he couldn't concentrate due to the pain he was in. After many twists and turns down cement hallways, they arrived in front of a heavy metal door. One of his capturers opened it and he was dragged inside the room.

"Where do you want him, sir" Jack concentrated on the voice and realised it was Nina's. It was so hard to think. He couldn't think. 'Pull yourself together Jack,' he couldn't help thinking to himself, 'you're going to need to concentrate!'

"On his knees, in front of me." The voice replied. It was deep and Jack knew he had heard it somewhere. Where? He couldn't think clearly. The man's back was towards him and Jack was unceremoniously dumped on the ground. He tried not to scream. God it hurt to breathe.

"On your knees!" Screamed one of the men. He received a steel toed boot to his broken ribs. Jack screamed. He sounded like a wounded animal. He was a wounded animal. He struggled to his knees. He obviously wasn't quick enough; he was punched in the jaw. The force of the punch sent him sprawling on the ground. He tried to get up and was punched again. So he laid there and they kicked him in his broken ribs. He screamed. He got it; if he lied on the ground they would kick him and if he tried to get up, they would punch him. A punch was better than a kick; he would struggle to stay upright on his knees. After a couple of these attacks, the Boss finally put a stop to it.

"Enough." He said. His voice commanded attention. He did not need to scream, a soft word merited obeisance from his men.

They stopped and Jack finally saw who the Boss was. The man slowly turned to face him. 'Oh God, it was _him_.'

"Hi Jack," he said almost in a cheerful way. "How have you been?" Jack did not reply. He was in shock. How could he have been so _stupid_? Obviously, they had to know who he really was. An organisation like his always knew. They had moles infiltrated into every government agency. And, he also had Nina working for him. Well, Jack didn't know Nina was a mole until she killed his wife, but still he should've known that if she was still active, she would be working for the biggest terrorist group in the world. Of course, Jack had always thought that she would stay inactive. He thought that the USA letting her go free would've taught her a lesson. But of course, that was only wishful thinking. The woman had no loyalties and was ruthless. She would do anything for money. How could he have been so foolish? HOW!

"Have you been a naughty boy, Jack" The man admonished him in a mocking voice. In a serious voice, he continued. "Did you really think you, a government agent, could infiltrate us? Couldn't you figure out that we would employ the best? Nina is the best. Plus, her knowledge of CTU is quite up to date. I would be a stupid man not to hire her." He stopped to think. His gaze never left Jack. He was smiling. "My boys have done a good job, haven't they." It was more of a comment than a question. "I will have to reward them. Catching the Great Jack Bauer; that's something they will be able to tell their grandkids. Hmmm… But what should I do with you? I could let you go…" He smiled. "Nope, that would ruin all the fun. I could torture you just to see how long you would last before you break or I could kill you." He continued in his mocking voice, "All these fun possibilities!" He was smiling menacingly. "Of course, you could save yourself the pain and just tell me what I want to know… But, you won't do that will you?"

"Alright, boys get to work!" he ordered. For the next 4 hours Jack was tortured and beaten into unconsciousness. He was reawaken only to be tortured some more. The only thing that kept him from breaking or dying were thoughts of Kim.


	4. Chapter 4 Prologue

Jack had been working for months on this case. He was putting extra hours, about 4 or 5 hours a day, to complete this case. It was tiring and he hardly got to see Kim. Ever since his heart attack on that fateful day of the nuclear bomb, she was living with him. She was going to school so she could be an analyst with CTU. Jack was proud of her.

And, of course, he was shooting up. God, he hated being on drugs. He hated it more than anything. But, at the same time he loved it. It was disgusting but it was beautiful all at the same time. It made him forget all the pain, all the stress but he shouldn't forget. He didn't deserve to forget. Because of him, people were dead. Good and bad. Because of him, people were alive. Good and bad. He hated himself more than ever now because he was addicted but not only that, because he needed the drug to live.

After 3 months of hard work, he had finally contacted them and they were ready to meet him. His cover was in place; his hard work was paying off. Finally, he would infiltrate the biggest terrorist group in the world and he would get the information needed. He would bring down Holy Front once and for all. They needed to be brought down; they bought weapons of mass destruction and bio weapons of all kinds and attacked countries. Their biggest enemies were countries run with the help of democracy. They would attack embassies in all parts of the world. Their most recent attack was the American Embassy in the Philippines. They had murdered over 100 people in that blast. The world would be a better place without them.

The group had many cells all over the world. He was trying to infiltrate the American cells so he would be given some information on their activities against Americans all over the world. They would need his skills and because of this, he would gain their trust. But first, he had to make contact. That alone had taken a lot of work; you didn't just call them and offer your services. But he had managed. They agreed to meet him in a seedy part of LA in a back alley. Jack went alone, without any backup whatsoever. He expected them to question him and test him and he didn't need CTU barging in at a bad moment to help him. He would convince them or he would die.

He was standing alone, beside a dumpster in the alley. He heard a car approaching. It stopped in front of him and he was blinded by the lights. Two men got out. One of them spoke: "Turn around and put your hands on your head. Interlock your fingers." Jack obeyed. He was facing the dumpster. He felt very vulnerable. He heard footsteps approaching. He turned his head slightly to see what they were doing. "Don't look at me! Look straight ahead." The man ordered. Again, Jack complied. The man reached him and frisked him. He searched his pockets and took all its contents. "Hey man, I want that back." Jack tried to joke. "Shut up." The man replied. The man then took out an instrument. It was slowly beeping. It was used to check for trackers. It found nothing. Jack was relieved he had insisted on not being tracked. He would've died then and there had he been wearing a tracker.

"Face me." The man ordered. Again, Jack complied and turned to face him. The man was taller than him and bulkier. In the lights he couldn't quite make out what he looked for. "Here are some clothes." The man gave him a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket. "Strip." Jack looked at him uncertainly, then at his friend. He complied. Then man studied him the whole time, never taking his eyes off of him. He changed into his new clothes. "Put your old ones into the dumpster." Jack turned around and did as he was ordered. He heard the man follow him to the dumpster. He threw his clothes into it and as he was about to turn around, he felt something hit the back of his head. His world went black.

The man spoke into his cell phone: "Nina, we have him."

"Good bring him to me." She replied. The man hung up the phone and loaded Jack into the van.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Push me higher, daddy! Higher!" the blonde haired, brown eyed five year old squealed. She was on a swing. It was in the park near her childhood home. Jack complied and she giggled merrily. "Higher daddy, higher!" she screamed. "Not too high, sweet." He replied. "Look daddy, I'm flying! I'm flying daddy!" She screamed. "Be careful, sweet." A female voice warned. Jack looked to his left and saw his wife there. She was laughing. She looked at him and said "Hold on Jack, they'll be here soon. Just hold on."

Jack felt wetness on his face and he was woken up from his dream. He was on his back and was blinded by light. He squinted up at the figure standing over him. It was Nina. "Wake up Jack." Slowly, he came to his senses and started to feel the pain. His body ached everywhere; his arms, his back, his groin, his head, his face, his legs, his chest. Everything hurt. "It hurts, doesn't it?" She continued. He stared at her, ignoring the blinding bright lights. She looked neither happy nor sad. He could not tell if she was enjoying this or not. She looked away from him and ordered to the men: "Get him on his feet, boys." Two men approached him and pulled him to his feet. He groaned in pain. They let go of him, thinking he could hold himself up, and he crashed to the floor. He screamed. The pain was enough to knock him out. He fought it and was once again pulled up to his feet. This time, they held him up. He was looking down and a hand grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look up. It was Nina's. She smiled at him and said: "Come on, Jack. We know you're still working for CTU. Just admit it and we'll end this. I promise." Jack stared at her for about 15 seconds; he saw something from the corner of his eye and he flinched. One of the men was getting ready to hit him again. Nina saw his reaction and smiled. Jack quickly replied: "I am not working for CTU!" She half-laughed and replied. "C'mon Jack, you know I don't believe you. You would never turn." She continued in a mocking voice "You're too… patriotic. You'll do anything for your country." He replied. "No, I won't. They asked too much. It cost me my wife's life. I am never ever returning to CTU. I will never serve America again." She stared at him hard, looking deep into his eyes. He did not blink and held her gaze. He knew he had them believing.

"I think I believe him." A voice in the back said. It was him, the leader. Nina turned around and said. "Sir, he's a good liar. He could be lying." The man approached them and said. "If he was lying, he'd have broken by now. He's taken more pain than I thought was possible." Jack felt hopeful. He had them convinced! He was almost giddy with happiness. He was in! He was in! "He could prove to be an asset to us. He knows a lot about CTU and the government…" The man stopped to think for a minute and continued. "He knows more than you, Nina. He could prove to be a more important asset to us." Jack looked at Nina and couldn't help but smile. She looked worried. The man saw Jack's look and smiled. He liked this; he could play them against each other. This would be fun. "Clean him up, heal his wounds, feed him and let his rest." He ordered the men. Nina looked incredulous: "So what, now he's one of us? We just let him walk around free? He's a government agent!" She screamed. "Don't let him go free. Put him in a room with some guards at the door." He looked at Jack and told him. "Let's just say, you've passed the first test, Jack."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two men approached Jack and uncuffed him. He was very weak and they saw this. They gently helped him up and supported him by his shoulders. It was strange; they went from being inhumanely cruel to being gentle and treating him like a baby. Obviously, they realised that he would become one of their superiors and they must get on his good side. They led him to a room. It was much bigger than Jack's cell and it had a bed, a sink, a small table, a lamp and some shelves. Jack was still in a lot of pain and they gently laid him on the bed. One of the men introduced himself:

"Jack, my name's Sam. The Boss has called a doctor and he sent for some food. For now, I'm just going to treat your wounds, ok?" Jack looked up at the man with the soft voice. He nodded and started to drift off to sleep.

As Jack slept quietly, the man washed his many wounds and the doctor joined him. Sure enough, there were two men standing guard at the door. Jack had passed the first test but he still had to prove himself before he was trusted. When Jack woke up a bit later, a doctor was sitting in a chair writing down some notes. Jack moved around a bit on his bed and the noise alerted the doctor of his wakefulness. He looked up and smiled when he saw his patient was awake.

"Hi Jack. How're you feeling?" He asked kindly.

"Umm…" Jack groaned.

"I dressed your wounds and stitched them. You have to be careful not to do too much strenuous exercise, not even running, for the next week. You've got some third degree burns on your stomach and chest that need to be treated. On your table is a small container. There is a cream that you must put on the burns. You must dress your burns with this cream twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Do not cover it with bandaids or any material other than your shirt. Now, I'll tell the men that you've waken and you'll eat!"

"Thank you." Jack said in a barely audible voice. He closed his eyes again and soon 2 men entered with a tray of food. They proceeded to help him sit up and once he was ok, they left him alone to eat. Jack was very hungry. He ate ravenously and put the empty plate on the table and started to lower himself on the bed. Suddenly, the door to his room banged open and in walked a very angry Nina. Jack groaned. He did not want to deal with her right now! He was too tired.

She walked in with a cool smile on her face and she studied his many injuries. She approached the bed so that she was towering over him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She asked. Jack did not reply. She waited a few seconds and bent over him so that their faces were inches apart. "I don't believe you've turned, Jack. But, because I can't get the boss to listen to me, I'll just have to watch you extra close." She warned him in a menacing voice. "Just so you know Jack, you have to answer to me. So don't piss me off!" She slapped him hard on the face. Jack bit his lower lip and it started to bleed. Seeing this new injury, she smiled. She loved that she was his boss. She would make his life as hard as possible just to test him. The Boss would allow it after all…

Jack studied her and noticed that she really enjoyed this position of power. He knew she would try to make his life hard. He supposed he'd have to endure it until the Boss trusted him more.

"Tomorrow, you must meet me and the rest of the men in the recreation room at 9 am. Any questions?" Jack thought for a second and replied: "Yes. Two. What are we doing and where's the washroom?"

She smiled at him. She loved that he had to look up to her from his place on the bed. She knew she could have some of her closest men hurt him and he wouldn't tell the boss but she wouldn't. He'd had enough for today. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out and ask the guards and they'll bring you to it." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Jack slowly got up out of bed and slowly walked to the door. He opened it slowly and saw the two men sitting on either side of it.

"I need to go to the bathroom…"


End file.
